Surface burners used for electric ranges, grills, broilers, and the like typically have an interconnection system that allows the burner to be removed from the range or other equipment for purposes of cleaning, repair, and replacement. The connectors may be used for standard burners having rod-like heating elements, hereinafter referred to as "rod elements", or may be used for an interchangeable cooking module having rod elements at one end of the module for inserting into the range. In the current accepted industry standard, a tab-like terminal is terminated to the end of a cold rod secured within the end of the rod element, the terminal being insertable into a tab-receiving connector mounted to the frame of the electrical device. Alternatively, the end of the cold rod may be formed into a loop that is insertable into the connector mounted to the stove frame. For purposes of illustrating the invention, the invention will be described with reference to an electric range. It is to be understood that the connector system may be used with heating elements for other electric devices, such as bake and broil elements, dishwashers, clothes dryers, furnaces and the like.
The prior art connector includes a metal shell disposed around a dielectric housing, the shell being connected to a metal frame of the range for purposes of grounding. The terminals or the loops at the ends of the rod elements are typically in the size range of 0.312-0.375 inches wide and from 0.070 to 0.095 inches thick. The dimensions of the shell surrounding the housing are typically on the order of 1.156 inches wide, 1.9 inches deep and about 0.78 inches tall. The opening in the shell is relatively large, thus grease or other contaminants could to get into the connector, causing damage to the terminals and possibly requiring replacement of the connector and/or burner.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a connector system that is smaller, has robust terminals, and is more cost effective to manufacture.